Teaching The Predacons
by blackaricinia
Summary: Well it sorta confusing cause it go from one situation to another, but i think you'll like i hope :)


Teaching The Predacons  
By Leah Couture ( blackaricinia@yahoo.com)   
  
  
  
  
  
Megatron enters the main hall of the predacon base. Every one (including Tarantulas) is   
sitting in desk's and the command center has been some how changed and made into a   
class room. Waspinator whispers to Terrasoar: "Teacher Megatron looks more like a data   
beam 295.3!" both Waspinator and Terrasoar laugh out loud. Megatron walks over to   
them. " Idiot's. shut up you two!" Megatron smacks both of them. Everybody laughs   
at Waspinator and Terrasoar.  
  
  
  
"Well besides those two in the back." Megatron Says, "today, we'll be studying human   
physiology and how they eventually destroyed themselves!" Tarantulas looks up towards   
the front of the room where Megatron is standing. He then gets bored and goes back to   
reading. "Tarantulas," Megatron asks, " did you want to say something?" "No," replies   
Tarantulas, " The subject sounds interesting, besides I've been waiting to study that for   
quite a while now." Blackarichinia chimes in, " Now are we also going to review how   
they destroyed themselves and the checklist of a planet that will not last five years?"  
  
  
Megatron replies, " Yes, yes, we'll review that as well don't worry. Now everybody get   
out your notebooks and copy these notes." everybody takes out there notebooks and   
copies down the notes Megatron is writing up on the v/6295.32 electronic data   
board. Main Computer: "Alert, alert, Maximals approaching base, alert, alert!   
"Everybody outside and get ready to do defense plan number 239.7 now!" Yell's   
Megatron. They all reply, "Yes Megatron" Everyone gets outside and starts firing on   
the Maximals. Eventually they loose and they go back to class. "Now, since the stupid   
Maximals wasted our time we'll start the lesson tomorrow. If you need to go to the CR   
chamber, go ahead. As for the rest of you get to your command post's now!" * everyone   
replies " yes Megatron." "Waspinator not like being blasted." he falls apart like he does   
when ever he gets blasted on the TV show and Terrasoar carries him to the CR   
chamber.   
  
  
  
Now we go to the Maximal base where Rattrap is playing video games. " Come on you   
stupid level!" Rattrap yell's to the video game. Optimus Primal enters the room. "Rattrap,   
stop playing video games and watch the view screen 9.3!" "sorry." Replies Rattrap as he   
closes the video game and makes a mental note to him self to play it later.  
  
  
  
  
"Anyway," Opitmus says contiuning the conversation with Rattrap that he intended   
on, " where is dinobot, he was supposed to be back at base 2 megacycles ago." "I don't   
know," replys Rattrap "and I don't care either. Chopper face can stick his little head …"   
Dinobot enters the base hearing what Rattrap has just said about him. "Well cheese   
breath, why don't you just crawl into your little mouse hole where you belong." Angrly   
Rattrap replys. " Watch it lizzard lips I think I hear your mommy calling you." Dinobot   
who is now extreemly angry responds. " Why you little I outta!" Optimus butts in. " Both   
of you shut up and go to your quarters now!" "I've got patrole again so I'll leave now.   
We'll talk later, rodent!" Dinobot says replying to Optimus intrupting there argument.   
"Shut up lizzard face." Rattrap yells as dinobot starts leaving base. Cheetor enters,   
Rattrap goes to his quarters and Dinobot is yet again on patrole. "Will they ever get along   
optimus?" Cheetor asks. " The only time they do get along is when there fighting preds   
and even then there still fighting." Optimus answers cheetor.   
  
  
" Do you think I should go keep an eye on dinobot. He's been kinda to himself latley."   
"Yeah," replys Optimus " that sounds like a good idea. I don't know what is concerning   
dinobot but be careful okay cheetor?" " Got it big bot, I'm leaving now." "report in, in   
half a megacycle, I want to know what is going on okay?" Optimus commands. Cheetor   
replys, " okay big bot, c'ya." Cheetor esxits base and optimus goes to rattraps quarters.  
  
  
(Optimus knocks on rattraps door)  
  
"What do you want!" Rattrap yells. "duty time rattrap, get to the command post now   
please." Optimus replys. " Allright, allright, I'm coming. I guess." Rattrap says as he   
exits out of his quarters and trudges down the hall to the command post. " Cheetor, this is   
optimus report in." "cheetor here," using his intercom on him " I found dinobot and were   
heading back to base." " good I'm going to recharge cheetor, I'll see you in the morning."   
"Got it, big bot. See ya in the morning. Cheetor out." " Optimus out.( turns to rattrap in   
the command post) good night." " Yeah, yeah, yeah, good night." Replys rattrap.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
